Birthdays and Brothers
by Duchess131
Summary: Leah Black is annoyed. She is stuck in History of Magic, bored to tears, on her birthday. It would be more bearable if her friends weren't ignoring it. Leah decides to seek help from a different source.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I do, however, own Leah and the plot.**

A/N-For those of you who have not read my other story, _A Year to Remember_, Leah is Sirius's twin sister.

_I was sitting in school today, and I realized that today was the day that I picked for Leah and Sirius's birthday. I decided to do something special for both of them._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Hello, my dear History of Magic Notebook! I am supposed to be writing History of Magic Notes in you, but I, Leanna Maia Black, officially declare myself to be BORED OUT OF MY MIND by Professor Binns. Therefore, I am writing in you because I have NOTHING better to do. So instead of taking BORING, extensive notes about BORING Giant Wars, I will describe to you what each of my friends in doing at this moment. In very great detail.

I will start with the one, the only, perfectly brilliant notetaker (&giver) (cue dramatic music for your enjoyment only)….REMUS LUPIN!

Nicknamed Moony, Remus is definitely the brains of our group. He is currently demonstrating his skills at multi-tasking. He is somehow watching Binns, taking notes at top speed, and glaring at James and Sirius because they, as usual, are being idiotic instead of taking notes. He is not glaring at me either, because he can't realize that I am not writing History of Magic Notes because he CAN'T SEE WHAT I'M WRITING!

I can have some fun with this. Now, I shall continue. Remus has sandy brown hair that tends to flop in his face whenever he is doing anything that involves looking down. I know for a fact that it drives him insane (not like he isn't already insane enough, courtesy of James and Sirius.), but I think it is rather cute. I won't tell him I said that though, because I won't live to see my next…

TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!! (and Sirius's, of course, but who really cares about him.) I am SIXTEEN YEARS OLD TODAY! I could probably dance and sing, if I wouldn't embarrass myself, so I will give Remus a note and tell him:

_Moony: I'm sixteen. Please be happy.-Dessa_

_Odessa: I'm taking notes. You should be too. I'll be happy another time._

Well, Moony's out. I guess I'll try Lily next. Of course, I must introduce her to you first (Please Note: I am borrowing a few adjectives from a friend of mine.) Here we go.

I present to you, Notebook, the stunning, gorgeous, insanely perfect, goddess-ish (I know that's not a word. Apparently James hasn't been talking to the Walking Dictionary recently.)….LILY EVANS!

I have been friends with Lily FOREVER. I have known her longer than all of the boys except Sirius, for obvious reasons that I won't go into. It makes me sick.

Anyhow, back to Lily. She has red hair and green eyes. I don't feel like using James's adjectives for these. So, I am now writing a note to Lily.

_LE:Remus is ignoring me. It is my BIRTHDAY. Please tell me that you are happy.-LB_

_LB:I am listening to Professor Binns. Listen to him if you want to pass. We'll talk about the birthday thing later.-LE_

THANK YOU Lily. I am very insulted. You think that listening to Binns, of all people -er, ghosts- is more important than taking the time to acknowledge your BEST FRIEND'S BIRTHDAY. I will find someone else who will be happy.

Let's see. Introducing everyone's favorite Quidditch star, prankster, and resident egotistical prat….JAMES POTTER!

James is the Gryffindor Chaser. He is a very good player, but he rants about it too much. He also comes up with INGENIOUS prank ideas. Lily hates his guts. I am not good at being sympathetic about the fact that he won't stop asking her out.

_Prongs:Moony is ignoring me. Lily is ignoring me. It's my birthday, please acknowledge it.-Dessa_

_Odessa:It's your Wait, did you say LILY. What is she doing right now. Can you ask her if she will go out with me?-Prongs_

Nooooo! Prongs has ditched me too. HE cares more about getting Lily to go out with him than the fact that it is my birthday. He was my LAST HOPE! I guess I'll ask her-

_LE:James wants to know if you will go out with him.-LB_

_P.S: Happy Birthday to MEEE!_

_LB:Please tell Potter to give up.-LE_

_P.S:Huge eye roll_

_Prongs:She says you should give up.-Dessa_

Okay. What should I do now. I have exhausted my supply of-WAIT, I know!

_Insane Brother:It is our birthday. Nobody else cares. Please join me in celebrating…sniff…alone-Leah_

_Insane Sister:You're correct. It's our birthday. I shall join you, and we can plot revenge.-Sirius._

Yes! Yes! YES!! Sirius will help me. He is coming over right now. We can talk about how we have exactly one year with our AWFUL family before we are free. We can also decide what to do to Remus, Lily, and James for not caring. I deeply apologize to you, Notebook, but I will now throw you back in my bag in favor of my not-so-evil twin brother. Being ignored on your birthday does strange things to the brain.

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. My dinner is now cold because I was writing this instead of eating it.


End file.
